Cartoon mashup: Bounty hunting surprises
by crafordbrian17
Summary: When Megatron offers Lord hater to hire a trio of bounty hunters to hunt down a few heroes that are spending the day at glove world, Starscream tries to prove that he's better than any bounty hunter. This story will involve characters from Transformers, TMNT 2012, Wander over yonder, Spongebob squarepants, Loud house, Gnomeo and Juliet, and Trolls.


Chapter 1: The bounty hunters.

Up in the little section of space orbiting earth, Lord hater's skull ship was parked on the deck of the nemesis.

Megatron was standing in front of the main console that was at the end of a thin metal doc. Fishface and Rahzar were standing by a bigger console on one side of the room, lord hater and plankton were at the console on the opposite side of the room. But they were all staring at Starscream who was at the very center of the room.

And the strangest thing was…..Starscream was laughing his wings off.

Starscream: "Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-(falls on his back) Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-Ha-ha-

While Megatron just stared unimusingly at starscream's laughter, fishface and Rahzar shared confused looks with each other. Finally, starscream calmed down.

Starscream:(sighs) "Lord Megatron, you can be hilarious sometimes."

Megatron just snarled at starscream's comment, then he kicked him a couple yards down the dock. Once starscream only got on his knees, Megatron stomped up right in front of him.

Megatron: "This is no joke starscream!...Optimus Prime and those pathetic heroes have spoiled every single one of my plans of destroying them, even when we unleashed that worthless dreadtrux on them a couple months ago!"... s/12997550/1/Cartoon-mashup-Dreadtrux-unleased

Starscream: "Oh please lord Megatron, we _have _succeeded at a couple of our plans."

Rahzar: "Uhh, actually he's got a point there."

Fishface: "Yeah, you _did _succeed at destroying Optimus Prime's old base."

Megatron:(quickly turns towards fishface) "But they've got a new one now!"

Fishface felt ashamed, and Rahzar just slapped him at the back of the head.

Lord hater: "Also lord Megatron, what about the time you…...you….."

Lord hater tried his best to think of something else that Megatron succeeded at, but he just couldn't think of anything.

Megatron: "I'm getting tired of it! Lord hater, I'm offering you to be in charge of my next attack."

Then everyone in the room turned towards lord hater.

Lord hater: "Me?"

Rahzar: "Yeah, because Xever says we've got a surprise waiting inside your skull ship up on the deck."

Lord hater: "Okay, Bring it on!"

Megatron: "Then we shall head up to your ship and investigate. Plankton, Xever, and Bradford, come with us."

So starscream, fishface, Rahzar, plankton, and lord hater followed Megatron up to lord hater's skull ship.

* * *

Inside the main room of the skull ship, Megatron was standing on the right side of lord hater by his throne. Starscream, plankton, fishface, and Rahzar were standing up against the walls on each side of the room while an army of lord hater's eyeball soldiers were all lined up along them.

Megatron: "Bring them in!"

After lord hater looked up at him with a confused look, he heard the room doors opening getting everyone in the rooms attention.

As the doors opened, 3 highly skilled looking warriors slowly walked past the 2 lines of eyeball soldiers. Then they stood proud and firmly 2 yards in front of Megatron and lord hater. Megatron and lord hater took a good look at the 3 warriors and admired their styles.

The first one was Savior, she was a slim 18 year old teenage girl with white skin and slightly light purple hair styled into 2 very long ponytails that went all the way down to the bottom of her back. She had a dark purple small yet slightly puffy skirt, a dark gray vest-like T shirt with a white neck collar and a red spiky symbol at the front, and a pair of dark purple plastic beauty slippers.

The weapon she was holding was a big steel silver pickaxe with it's grasping rod a few inches taller than a yard stick, and the 2 pointy stabbing blades were 1 ¼ foot wide each.

Fishface walked up beside her putting his right hand on her left shoulder.

Fishface: "Each of us called in one of our distant friends from the past, and

_this _one I called in All the way from Japan. I remember she has enough skill to just kill a ninja with just one pick of her axe."

Savior: "Indeed I do, but we knew each other better before you mutated into this…..robo legged fish man."

The one in the middle was a slim teenage man named Silas, he had very short shiny black hair, white skin, and a gray cylinder shaped laser guider strapped to his left eye by a gray headband made of metal.

He wore a jet black long sleeve shirt, matching sweatpants and shiny navy boots, and he his weapon was a big gray rectangular shaped blaster with a cylinder shaped shooting valve that glowed red on the inside.

Plankton hopped up onto his shoulder.

Plankton: "Ahh, this guy _I _called because his tech is impossible for anyone to outrun. I was gonna call him to help me steal the krabby patty formula, but I decided to save it for this little get-up."

Silas: "No big deal Sheldon, at least I heard you stole it completely one time."

Then Megatron and lord hater turned towards the third and final bounty hunter, and lord hater seemed to like that one somehow.

The third bounty hunter was Mira, and she was 19 years old. She had white skin, and light brown hair styled into a braid that went all the way down her back. She even had a dark red scar tattoo across her right eye, and a dark red bow on the side of her hair.

She wore a very dark gray trench coat with a cloak-like end, a red plaid skirt, white gloves, and black boots with white buckles.

Her weapon was a bow and a whole pack of arrows, but these arrows contained different types of poisonous serum.

Rahzar: "Heh-heh, this one was who _I _invited. She was my favorite student in teaching my dojo class, I gave her her bow and serum arrows as a reward for being the most highly skilled warrior in my class."

Mira: "heh-heh, you totes right Bradford."

Lord hater:(points towards Mira) "Now this one I like."

Starscream stared at the 3 bounty hunters in complete shock.

Starscream: "My liege, you're seriously hiring _these _3 jokers to do _our _job!"

Megatron: "Don't you give me any of that starscream! We need the toughest warriors for this kind of job, not a bunch of low-life's."

Fishface, Rahzar, and plankton: "Hey!"

Suddenly, they heard a beeping noise coming from the front screen. Everyone looked towards it and saw a big red blinking dot moving left along the screen.

Megatron: "Xever, analysis."

Fishface walked up closer to the screen and inspected the dot.

Fishface: "It would appear that some of those puny heroes are at a festive place called…..Glove world?"

Rahzar and lord hater shared confused looks with each other.

Rahzar: "Hey, maybe they're buying some new gloves for themselves."

Lord hater just rolled his eyes, then he pulled out a boom box and held it up by his head.

Lord hater: "Ya know, this seems like a good time for me to add their horror screaming to my new torture megamix."

Then he played an unusual rapping tune from the boom box for a few seconds, then he turned it back off.

Lord hater: "It already sounds good and all, but I'm thinking some screams coming from those heroes at the glove world would _really _make it banging."

Megatron: "You heard the skull man. Bounty hunters, move out!"

Savior, Silas, and Mira:(solute) "Yes lord Megatron!"

So the 3 bounty hunters marched out of the room, and headed off to glove world.

After starscream watched the 3 bounty hunters leave the room, he clenched the claws in his left hand in pure anger.

Starscream: "Pathetic bounty hunters, thinking they're better than a destructive sky commander."

Rahzar: "Uhh, Commander starscream. Pardon me for asking, but what do you even have against those bounty hunters anyway?"

Starscream: "Because Bradford, _I'm_ supposed to be the emperor of destruction. Not those 3 fancy dressed hooligans!"

Suddenly, starscream started angrily stomping out of the room.

Plankton: "Uhh, where are you going?"

Starscream: "To do my job."

**To be continued.**


End file.
